Hilo del destino
by Jaret-Vongola
Summary: Después de que se terminaran sus días como School Idol Honoka decide ser más responsable, ganó una beca para estudiar en el extranjero que iba a rechazar pero por azares del destino lo termina aceptando, ¿Quien saldrá más lastimada? ¿Y qué será de Honoka mientras esté en el extranjero?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí traigo otro fic pero tendrá como máximo 3 capitulos, después de pensarlo mucho (mientras me bañaba :v) se me ocurrió está idea, sin más disfrútenla

* * *

Esto lo hago por un bien, a veces es necesario aprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida por el bien de alguien y más aún si es alguien de tu familia

" _El vuelo para ir a Londres, Inglaterra está a punto de despegar por favor pasar por la puerta 5 para subir al avión"_

Es gracioso que algo que evite que pasara yo lo estoy haciendo

.

.

.

 _ **Ayer**_

-Bien, por fin terminamos el trabajo del consejo- Decía con una voz de victoria, en verdad que fue mucho trabajo

-Buen trabajo Honoka, parece que por fin estas volviéndote más responsable- Me decía Umi-chan con una voz algo orgullosa

Desde que dejamos de ser School Idols me impuse la meta de ser más responsable y tal parece que lo estoy logrando

-Buen trabajo Honoka-chan, Umi-chan aquí tienen un café- Nos dijo Kotori-chan la cual estaba entrando por la puerta del consejo con una bandeja que tenía 3 tazas de café

-Gracias Kotori-chan, tu café siempre sabe delicioso, me gustaría tomarte como esposa jeje- Note como ante esa broma Kotori-chan se puso tan roja como el cabello de Maki-chan

-Kotori-chan ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy roja- Le dije con preocupación mientras pegaba mi frente con la suya para medirle la temperatura, pero ella se desmayó, mis reflejos lograron agarrar tanto a ella como la bandeja con su café, mientras Umi-chan se reía al mismo tiempo que se daba un golpe en la frente

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Umi-chan?- Hice un puchero, entonces me ayudó con la bandeja y yo senté a Kotori-chan que todavía estaba desmayada y roja

-Eres muy densa Honoka, a ver ¿Por qué crees que se desmayó?- Pregunto con una sonrisa similar a la de su novia Nozomi, después de pensar un rato se me ocurrió algo

-¿Podría ser que se esté enfermando?- Umi-chan solamente se echó a reír, mientras le pedía una explicación más clara Kotori-chan se despertó

-Kotori-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le agarre las manos por alguna razón, ella solamente se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió

-No te preocupes Honoka-chan, por cierto, mi mamá te quiere ver- Umi-chan me empezó a mirar con un aura asesina

-Honoka ¿Cuántas reprobaste?-

-No reprobé ninguna, bueno no por el momento jeje- Al terminar salí corriendo para evitar sus regaños, después de un rato me encontraba en la puerta de la madre de mi amiga, toque la puerta y espere a que me dejara pasar

-Con permiso- Al entrar estaba la directora sentada frente a su Laptop

-Hola Honoka-san, ¿Como hasta estado?-

-Bien directora, ¿Por cierto para que me llamo?- Volteo su Laptop y me mostró algo que me impacto, era un aviso de que había ganado una beca del 100% para estudiar a Inglaterra con todos los gastos de viaje pagados

-¿Q-Que significa esto?-

-Verás, ¿Recuerdas que al inicio de este semestre hiciste un proyecto sobre el impacto de la comida chatarra en los jóvenes?- Ahora que recuerdo era un concurso al cual entre para ponerme a prueba a mí misma

-Resulta que le gustó mucho a los jueces ya que estaba muy completo, y al ver tu historial se sorprendieron más, ya que una muchacha que tenía calificaciones bajas entrará al concurso y lo ganará era algo muy sorprendente, así que me enviaron este e-mail- Wow, en realidad no creía ganarlo, pero recuerdo que le puse muchas ganas, e incluso no dormí mucho

-Entonces ¿Tomarás la beca?-

-Las verdad es algo muy tentador pero quiero terminar mis estudios aquí en Otonokizaka junto con mis amigas- La directora solo río

-Es una respuesta digna de ti pero piénsalo, te mandaré la solicitud a tu correo por si aceptas- Dicho eso hice una reverencia y salí de su oficina, tal parece que tanto Umi-chan como Kotori-chan se habían adelantado, así que fui al salón del consejo, tome mis cosas y también me fui a mi casa

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, me había levantado para tomar algo de agua, cuando iba bajando, me topé con Yukiho la cual estaba escondida mientras escuchaba una plática de mis padres, la imite y empecé a escuchar

-Tojiro, ¿Qué hacemos?, no podemos mantener la educación de las dos- Decía mi madre quien tenía una mirada triste y llena de culpa

-Todo esto sucedió por qué entraron a robarnos mientras estábamos de viaje, no es culpa de nadie de nosotros-

-Aun así, Honoka es Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y Yukiho está empezando su camino a Love Live junto a Arisa-chan, no podemos simplemente sacar a una mientras la otra sigue como si nada- Sus miradas estaban muy decaídas, note que Yukiho no estaba y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a mis padres

-Yo puedo dejar la escuela, heredare el negocio y mi hermana seguirá estudiando- Iban a replicar pero entonces yo también salí de mi escondite

-No es necesario- Dicho esto subí rápido por mi Laptop, baje y les mostré lo que me mandó la directora

-Honoka, ¿Esto es…?-

-Es un premio que gane en un concurso, no se preocupen, no quiero que Yukiho dejé la escuela-

-¿Estás segura hija?- Mi padre pregunto y yo le contesté con toda mi determinación

-Si, más que segura- Hice un par de movimientos en mi Laptop y mi inscripción estaba terminada y ya la había enviado, segundos después me llegó una notificación que decía que ya estaba inscrita así que debería estar allá a más tardar a las 3 de la tarde, hora Inglesa

-Entonces tendrás que irte de aquí a las 6 mañana-

-Hermana, ¿Estás segura?- Me pregunto Yukiho con una mirada triste

-Es una buena oportunidad, no quiero desaprovecharla-

-Entonces tu padre y yo te llevaremos al aeropuerto, vete a dormir-

Asentí y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir, le mandé un mensaje a la mamá de Kotori para avisarle que tomaré la beca y que me iré hoy mismo

.

.

.

-¿Ya le avisaste a tus amigas sobre tu decisión?-

-Si, ya lo hice- Que vil mentira, pero si les avisaba entonces tratarían de detenerme, en especial Kotori-chan ya que yo evite que se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, jeje que contradictorio

-Hija, ten esto- Mi padre me dio una pequeña cajita que decía: _"Feliz cumpleaños Honoka"_

-Cierto hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-Este regalo lo compramos durante nuestro viaje vacacional, vamos ábrelo- Cuando abrí el regalo solté unas lágrimas, era una caja musical donde venían 2 fotos, una de cuando terminamos el Live de SUNNY DAY SONG y la otra donde estábamos en aquella playa toda mi familia

-Creo que es el mejor regalo que te podemos dar- Dijo mi Madre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

" _El vuelo para ir a Londres, Inglaterra está a punto de despegar por favor pasar por la puerta 5 para subir al avión"_

-Buen hija espero que te vaya bien y recuerda, nunca debes de rendirte- La sabías palabras de mi padre hicieron que sonriera y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a mi vuelo

Ya en el avión mire por última vez este paisaje

- _"Espero y puedan perdonarme chicas, nos veremos en otra ocasión"_ \- Y así el avión despegó llevándome hacia mi nuevo futuro

.

.

.

 _ **Horas más tarde/POV Kotori**_

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Honoka, y todas estuvimos organizando una mini-fiesta para ella, pero se me hace raro que haya faltado a clases, ella solamente falta cuando se enferma o tiene que ayudar con la tienda, el tiempo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que era ya hora de receso, Umi-chan y yo nos fuimos hacia el club y para nuestra sorpresa estaban Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan

-¿Ehh? ¿Y dónde está Honoka?- La que pregunto fue Eli-chan

-No lo sabemos, no estaba en su casa- Decía Umi-chan mientras agarraba la mano de su novia Nozomi-chan

-Espero y no se haya enfermado, no quiero que mi Eli se enferme- Notamos como Eli-chan se puso algo roja ante el comentario de su novia Nico-chan, iba a hablar pero entonces entraron dos personas, la hermana de Honoka-chan Yukiho y la hermana de Eli-chan Alisa, pero notamos que Yukiho tenía un semblante triste

-¿Porque tienes esa mirada Yukiho?- Y entonces ella nos miro un tanto sorprendida

-¿Acaso no lo saben?- Preguntó sin quitar esa mirada sorprendida

-¿Saber el que Yukiho?-

-¿Por cierto cuando piensas confesarte Kotori-chan?- Sentí como los colores de mi rostro se ponen tan rojos como el cabello de Maki-chan

-Sabemos que estás enamorada de Honoka-chan y que ibas a declarártele hoy- A veces me molesta lo perspicaz que es Nozomi-chan

-Lo siento pero Honoka abordo un avión directo hacia el extranjero para evitar que me sacarán de la escuela por falta monetaria, ella debe de estar a unas horas de llegar a su nueva escuela- Todas nos quedamos calladas hasta que mis lágrimas empezaron a salir

-¿E-Es broma verdad?- Ella negó con la cabeza, entonces empecé a llorar más fuerte, y no sólo yo las demás e incluso Yukiho soltaron lágrimas pero la más afectada era yo, ¿Por qué?, Si ella me hubiera dicho sus problemas, podíamos haber buscado una solución, ahora la persona que más amo esta en otro continente, estoy totalmente devastada, y de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola e vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, al pensar mejor llegue a la conclusión de que se alargará este fic ya que tengo más cosas en mente, y la razón por la que me tarde en subir capítulo son dos, me asaltaron a mano armada y me quitaron mi celular donde tenía el avance y por qué como vivo en el estado de México sentí el temblor del 19 de septiembre, pero bueno aquí estoy y espero que disfruten el capítulo, recuerden que cualquier duda o consejo será bien recibido

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Pov Honoka**_

 _"El vuelo para ir a Tokio, Japón está a punto de despegar, favor de pasar por la puerta 1"_

-Bueno chicas es hora de regresar a mi país natal- Les decía a mi grupo de amigas que han estado conmigo desde que llegué acá

-Si, recuerda que cuando quieras visitarnos puedes ir con cualquiera de nosotras, nuestras casas son también tuyas-

-Tus padres se quedarán sorprendidos por ese reconocimiento que te digo la academia, el primer lugar de aprovechamiento escolar de toda nuestra generación-

-Si, han pasado 6 años desde que me comunique con ellos- Nuestros rostros se ensombrecieron por recordar lo sucedido 2 años después de llegar acá

-Dejando de lado eso 8 años han pasado rápido, aún recuerdo cuando teníamos 17 años, ahora tenemos 25 años, tu cabello ahora es más largo y ligeramente más oscuro, antes tu apariencia era más infantil ahora es muy madura- Cierto después de eso decidí cambiar mi apariencia

-En ese tiempo usabas ropa más cómoda y ahora me da calor con solo verte-

Todas soltamos algunas risas

-Y también gracias por encargarse de _ese_ asunto, prometo volver para ya saben que- Dije mientras veía el avión que me llevaría de regreso a casa

-Tu no te preocupes, debes saber que ha sido de tu familia-

-Es hora, gracias por todo las quiero mucho- Las abrace y ellas me devolvieron el gesto

-Adiós Honoka/chan/nee- Me gritaban mientras abordaba mi avión

Me senté en mi asiento y miré la ventana, por fin voy a regresar, espero y las chicas me perdonen por abandonarlas así de la nada

 _"Es tiempo de regresar"_

.

.

.

 _ **Pov Kotori**_

-Kotori-chan, ¿Podrías darme la sal que está a tu lado~Nya?- Decía mi amiga Rin que tenía un plato de spaghetti

-Si, aquí tienes-

-Gracias~Nya-

-Kotori ¿Ya recibiste tu titulo?- Me preguntaba Umi-chan, una de mis amigas de la infancia

-Si, después de mucho por fin lo logre- Decía muy emocionada, estuve estos 6 años esforzándome mucho para por fin cumplir una parte de mi sueño

-Muy bien Kotori-chan, las cartas me dijeron que todas terminaríamos nuestra educación al mismo tiempo, y tal parece que no mintieron- Decía Nozomi-chan mientras sacaba una carta

Después de salir de Otonokizaka todas entramos a la misma universidad, La Universidad de Tokio, así que todas estamos en un bloque departamental dentro del campus, Umi-chan estudio Lectura, su novia Nozomi-chan estudio astronomía

Eli-chan estudio Ballet y su novia Nico-chan estudio gastronomía, dejo su sueño de ser Idol desde que pasó "aquello"

Rin-chan estudio para ser profesora de deportes, mientras que su novia Hanayo-chan junto con Nico-chan estudio gastronomía

Maki-chan estudio Medicina y Música, su novia (y recalcó que todavía no me lo creo) Tsubasa-chan es junto con Anju-chan y Erena-chan el grupo de Idols del momento

Debido a que Umi-chan, las de primero y yo nos esforzamos de más logramos estar en el mismo año y salón que las chicas de tercero

-Por cierto, escuché que rechazaste a otro chico, ya con este llevas a 5 chico chicas- Decía Nico-chan quien tomaba un vaso de jugo

-Oye Kotori creo que es hora de que le abras tu corazón a alguien, Kousaka no sé a comunicado con nosotras desde hace 8 años- Dijo con cierta molestia al decir el apellido de la persona que amo

-Oye amor no crees que ya deberías perdonarla, ella tuvo sus motivos- Decía Nico-chan que trataba de que se calmara

-No Nico, ella no merece ese privilegio, todas confiamos en ella y nos ayudó en nuestros problemas, solo para que ella no confiara en nosotras y se fuera sin más, y lo que más me molesta es que no dejo que Kotori se fuera y ella si se fue- Maki-chan estaba muy enojada igual que Eli-chan

Después de eso decidimos para y arreglar la sala ya que terminamos ya nuestras carreras tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar así que fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos para empacar nuestras cosas, yo todavía tengo esa pequeña esperanza de que vuelva

.

.

.

 _ **Pov Honoka**_

 _"Gracias por viajar con nosotros, agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos que tenga un buen día"_

 ** _En la terminal del aeropuerto_**

Por fin acabó el viaje, los constantes dolores de mi brazo derecho y mi pierna izquierda no me dejaban descansar en paz, pero en estos 6 años me e estado acostumbrando

-¡ONEE-CHAN!- Escuché que gritaron y al voltear me taclearon y termine en el suelo

-Eso duele… espera esa voz…- Al bajar la mirada y ver a mi agresora me di cuenta de quién era y le di un abrazo -Has crecido Yukiho…. He vuelto-

-Si, te e extrañado mucho-

.

.

.

Estábamos en un restaurante cerca del aeropuerto, tal parece que Yukiho se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos junto con Alisa, y todo gracias a que ganaron el Love Live de hace 6 años

-Las dos han crecido bastante, ya son unas bellas señoritas- Les dije en un tono bastante maternal

-Y usted no se queda atrás Honoka-san todo en usted cambio- Me dijo Alisa que al visualizarme en el aeropuerto me abrazó y nos guío a Yukiho y a mi al restaurante

-Si quieres puedes llamarme Cuñada- Al decir eso las dos se sonrojaron a más no poder -Ya sabía que tenían una relación desde secundaria- Les dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-O-Onee-chan- Yukiho me miró muy avergonzada

-Por cierto ¿Cómo están Papá y Mamá?- Tal parece que la pregunta hizo que Yukiho pusiera una expresión triste

-Están Muertos- Decía Yukiho mientras que agarraba la mano de Alisa

-….. Ya veo-

-Honoka-san, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- Decía Alisa mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a mi hermana

-Bueno, en Inglaterra nos enseñaron a manejar nuestras emociones, aunque no lo demuestre mi cara estoy muy triste- Lo dije con un tono triste y algo quebrado mientras tomaba café -Bueno me contarás los detalles cuando estés lista, ya no quiero verlas tristes así que díganme ¿Cómo le ha ido a las chicas?- Les dije con mi tono de alegría

-Veo que te volviste muy fuerte Onee-chan- Decía Yukiho tratando de componer sus emociones y sonriendo -A todas les ha ido bien- Me alegra que estén bien y que mi partida no haya afectado

-Creo que las visitaré-

-No creo que sea buena idea- Me dijo Alisa -Mi Onee-chan y Maki-san te odian- Bueno, suponía que alguna de ellas me iban a odiar

-Bueno, creo que será en otro momento- Dije con una risa nerviosa

-Por cierto Onee-chan ¿Donde te quedarás a vivir?, la casa la vendí para tener dinero aguardado por si ocurre algo, yo me quedaré con Alisa-

-Bueno realmente no iba a volver a casa, conseguí un trabajo de maestra en una preparatoria- Les dije mientras comía un pan

-¿Enserio?, ¿Entonces tienes donde dormir?- Me pregunto asombrada

-Si, compré una casa en esa zona, por cierto es muy bella, es como una mansión- Y así les expliqué donde trabajaría, donde viviría, como era la casa que compre entre otras cosas

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Puedo irte a visitar?- En respuesta puse mis dos dedos en su frente (N/A: El método más seguro de los Uchiha para demostrar su amor :v)

-Tonta, eso no se pregunta, claro que puedes venir y si quieres puedes irte a vivir conmigo junto con Alisa-

-Lo pensaremos- Dijeron Yukiho y Alisa al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, necesito desempacar mis cosas-

-¿Y donde están?- Pregunto mi hermana

-En mi coche- Las dos se quedaron sorprendidas así que me las lleve a el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para enseñarles mi auto

.

.

.

 _ **Pov General**_

-*Inserte sonido de llamada entrante* ¿Bueno?-

-Hola Onee-chan-

-Alisa qué alegría oírte, ¿Como han estado tú y Yukiho?- Le preguntaba con alegría, habían pasado 5 años desde que su hermana y su novia se fueron a estudiar al extranjero

-Bien, solo quería saber dónde están las llaves de tu departamento y de Nico-nee-

-Espera, ¿Quiere decir que están aquí en Japón?- Pregunto muy sorprendida

-Si, llegamos hace poco-

-¿Y porque no nos avisaron?, en estos momentos estamos en la limusina de A-RISE, nosotras también volvemos a nuestros hogares-

-Que alegría oírlo, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, por cierto quiero hacerte una pregunta- Eso último lo dijo con un tono inseguro -¿Qué harías si Honoka-san vuelve después de este tiempo desaparecida?- Como Eli lo tenía en altavoz todas se tensaron ante lo comentado

-La golpearía- Dijeron en unísono Eli y Maki

-Todavía no la perdonan ¿Verdad?-

-Como voy a perdonarla si nos abandonó- Decía Eli con enojo

-Bueno solo era una pregunta así que tranquila Onee-chan, pronto nos veremos- Y después de eso colgó

-Eli, Maki ¿Hablaban en serio?- Decía Umi quien estaba sorprendida por las contestaciones de esas 2

-Si- Fue lo único que dijeron

.

.

.

-Que bueno que Honoka-san no se quedó después de traernos acá, si se hubiera quedado tendría que enfrentar el odio de mi Onee-chan y de Maki-san- Alisa se imaginó como la hubieran torturado y le dio un escalofrío

-Pero me sorprende que Honoka tenga ya un auto- Decía Yukiho mientras se acordaba del Lamborghini Rojo último modelo

-¿Porqué ya no la llamas Onee-chan como hace rato?-

-Eso solo fue el momento, aunque es mi Onee-chan yo me acostumbré a llamarla Honoka-

-Por cierto Yukiho, te diste cuenta la vestimenta de Honoka-san era rara-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo con confusión

-Mira, estamos casi llegando a verano, por lo general la gente va más libre, pero Honoka-san no, ella tenía una camisa con mangas largas, incluso llevaba guantes en las manos-

-Probablemente sea la moda de allá, pero concuerdo contigo, siento que nos esconde algo, y algo muy fuerte, pero confiaré en ella- Yukiho sonrió y le dio un sorpresivo beso cerca de los labios de su novia, la cual se puso roja como tomate pero hizo un puchero por no besarla en sus labios, mientras discutían eso no notaron que abrieron la puerta, y las intrusas al ver la escena tenían unas miradas divertidas y otras un tanto avergonzadas

.

.

.

 _ **Pov Honoka**_

-Aquí estoy en mi nuevo hogar- Tal parece que alado de mi nueva casa también hay una mansión más grande pero es más tradicional

-Espero que pueda llevarme bien con mis vecinos- Dicho esto comenzar a desempacar mis cosas, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer

.

.

.

-Aaahhh, por fin acabe- Por suerte pude acabar antes del anochecer, este pueblo es muy tranquilo, aparte de que está cerca del mar y se pueden obtener vistas hermosas

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es la nueva vecina?- Al voltear me encontré con una señora y un señor que calculo estaban cerca de los 40, el color de sus cabellos son algo llamativos, la señora tiene el cabello azabache y sus ojos son de un hermoso color esmeralda, y el señor tenía su cabello pelirrojo, más claro que el de Maki-chan y sus ojos son del mismo color que el de su esposa, la señora tenía puesto un yukata negro y el señor vestía algo tradicional

-Si, acabo de mudarme-

-Ya veo, mi nombre es Kurosawa Kinako, es un gusto- Me dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Yo me llamo Kurosawa Takato, igualmente mucho gusto- Dijo ahora el hombre con una voz gentil

-Etto…. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka- Dije con algo de nerviosismo

-Si no mal recuerdo tu eras una School Idol ¿Verdad?-

-Si, eso fue hace tiempo, era la líder de µ's pero ahora todas tomamos nuestros propios caminos- Le dije en un tono melancólico

-Ya veo, quisiera darte las gracias-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté con confusión

-Gracias a sus canciones mis hijas se la pasaban muy bien a pesar de que en el pasado tuvimos varios problemas-

-N-No es para tanto Kurosawa-san-

-Por favor llámeme Kinako-

-Lo mismo va para mí, puede llamarme Takato, Honoka-san-

Me alegro que sean buenas personas, no soportaría vivir con vecinos molestos otra vez

-Papa, Mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Escuchamos otras voces y al visualizar a las que hablaron me quedé observándolas, había una chica de cabello azabache de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tenía unas facciones muy bellas como las de alguien maduro y responsable, cerca de su boca tiene un lunar, por el otro lado había una chica de cabellera roja, otros hermosos ojos color esmeralda, sus facciones son como los de una niña pequeña muy adorable, sus ropas no eran cosa del otro mundo, las dos llevaban falda del mismo color, y traían cada una puesto un saco de color azul marino

-Dia, Ruby ella es nuestra nueva vecina, salúdenla-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Kurosawa Dia y estoy en 3er año de preparatoria- Se presentó la chica de cabello azabache

-M-Mi nombre es Kurosawa Ruby- Ella habla como Hanayo-chan, que linda

-Si no mal recuerdo ustedes están en el grupo de School Idol Aquors, ¿Cierto?- Cuando deje a Yukiho y Alisa en el departamento donde vivirían revise como han cambiado las School Idols en estos 8 años y hay fue donde encontré a este grupo peculiar, por alguna razón sentí que las encontraría y que las ayudaría

-Si, al igual que µ's nosotras decidimos dar a conocer nuestra escuela para evitar que la cierren- Me quedé sorprendida, estas chicas me recuerdan mucho a como eran Eli-chan y Hanayo-chan, eso quiere decir ¿Que las demás chicas se parecerán a nosotras?

-Ya veo, espero y lo logren, las apoyaré en todo lo que necesiten-

-M-Muchas gracias… por cierto ¿Quién es usted?- Me pregunto la chiquilla pelirroja

-Perdón por no decirlo, mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka-

Al terminar ellas abrieron los ojos como platos, note como sus padres reían ante las reacciones de sus hijas

-A-

-¿A?-

-AH-

-¿AH?-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-


	3. Chapter 3

Dos actualizaciones en la misma semana wow creo que estoy enfermo. No ya hablando enserio estoy enfermo no puedo levantarme y permanecer parado más de 5 minutos, y créame que la luz del celular me está matando pero como estaba a nada de terminarlo pues decidí arriesgarme y pues aquí tienen el capítulo y para evitar duda este fic está ubicado después del capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada de Sunshine así que sin más les dejo el capítulo

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Pov Honoka_**

-¿C-Como llegamos a esto?- Dije casi en un susurro mientras tenía una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a las pequeñas intrusas que en un santiamén llegaron a mi hogar y hablan entre ellas

-No puedo creer que pueda conocer en persona a Honoka-san, la líder de µ's que suerte- Decía la líder del grupo, ojos de color Ruby, cabello anaranjado, estatura promedio, si era la líder de Aquors Takami Chika

-Ten un poco de calma Chika que la estás asustando- Dijo la chica sentada junto a ella, cabello color azul fuerte, ojos púrpuras llegando casi al mismo tono que los de Maki-chan y una estatura alta era otro miembro de este grupo, Matsuura Kanan

Todas me miraban asombradas y felices, y haciendo trabajar mi memoria espese a recordar sus nombres según la presentación en el Love Live anterior donde creo que no llegaron a las nacionales

 _"Takami Chika la líder de Aqours, las hermanas Dia y Ruby Kurosawa, la señorita Matsuura Kanan, la chica de cabello cenizo y ojos azul cielo Watanabe You, cabello largo de color vino y unos ojos color miel que eran hermosos Sakurauchi Riko, un color de cabello como el oro igual que sus ojos puedo decir que es extranjera Ohara Mari, cabello color cercano al índigo, ojos color rosa y una estatura promedio Tsushima Yoshiko y una chica con cabello castaño, ojos color oro y una estatura algo baja Kunikida Hanamaru"._

Si, todo el grupo estaba en mi casa, ¿La razón? Después de que Dia-san y Ruby-san despertarán del trance en el que estaban inmediatamente llamaron al resto de sus amigas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron con sus pijamas puestas, fue algo raro pero bueno así es como llegamos hasta este punto

-Etto chicas ¿Por qué no hablamos mañana? Es fin de semana y podríamos hablar con más calma- Les dije en un intento de que se vayan, no es porque no las quiera pero quiero descansar

-Espere un poco Honoka-san quiero preguntar algo antes de irnos- Pregunto Chika-san

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Por qué tiene esa expresión sombría?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Cuando era School Idol tenía una mirada llena de luz y alegría, ahora su expresión es muy sombría y triste ¿Algo le pasó?-

Me quedé algo sorprendida, pero ahora que lo pienso muchas personas me lo han dicho, que mi carácter cambio a comparación de cuando era estudiante de Otonokizaka, el recordar todo lo que viví hace 6 años hace que lágrimas empiecen a salir

-AAHHHH ¿H-HONOKA-SAN?- Me grito Chika-san con preocupación

-Chika-chan, Creo que debiste ser menos directa- Escuché como le reclamaba Riko-san mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-No se preocupen, solamente me duele recordar el pasado, mañana podremos hablar con más calma- Dije con una sonrisa pero con los ojos cristalinos

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, recuerden que mañana tenemos mucho entrenamiento para participar en el siguiente Love Live- Hablo con autoría Dia-san

-Y demostrarle al Papá de Mari-san que podemos conseguir las 100 estudiantes- Ahora fue Kanan-san que hablo

-Bueno suerte chicas- Les di ánimos a lo cual me voltearon a ver y sonrieron

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron al unísono para después pararse de los sofás y empezarse a irse

Ya cuando escuché que cerraron la puerta principal de una de las bolsas que tenía en la cocina saque una bolsa de unas frituras llamadas Doritos que compre en un viaje escolar a México, se volvieron mi adicción, después de comer una bolsa de color morada me di un baño y me fui a dormir, tenía el presentimiento de que mañana será un día algo pesado

.

.

.

Sonaba el ruido de mi alarma, y me levanté sin dificultad

-Jeje, estar allá me ayudó a ser más responsable y activa- Recuerdo el como al principio llegaba corriendo a mi salón porque no lograba levantarme cuando sonaba mi alarma, pero eso cambio al conocer a mis amigas extranjeras, espero y pueda visitarlas algún día

-Las 6:00 AM ¿Eh?, Bueno creo que daré una pequeña trotada a este pueblo para conocerlo mejor-

Me levanté y de mi guardarropa saque un conjunto deportivo, que constaba de un pantalón azul con franjas grises, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera del mismo modelo que mi pantalón en cuanto a colores, tomé un vaso de agua de limón y salí a trotar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Puedo decir que este pequeño pueblo es muy bello y tranquilo, me alegro de vivir aquí, en mi trotada pude conocer mejor el pueblo, incluso tienen un santuario, pero la diferencia son las escaleras, como ya estaba amaneciendo decidí ir a la playa para ver la vista, pero no contaba con encontrarme a una de las intrusas de anoche sentada en un puente

-Buenas días- Dije en un tono un poco alto detrás de ella, se asustó tanto que pego un grito que hasta a mí me asustó

-¿H-Honoka-san?- Me dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura

-Si, perdón por asustarte de esa manera Etto ¿Mari-san?- Le pregunté con cierta duda

-Si, ese es mi nombre, no es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno, quise dar una vuelta por el pueblo para familiarizarme, estaba de regreso pero quise ver la vista de la playa al amanecer- Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Ya veo, y entonces ¿Qué le parece?-

-Es muy tranquilo y bello, es un buen lugar para vivir- Le di una sonrisa y ella también me sonrió

-Es bueno que le guste este pueblo, yo vengo del extranjero y puedo decir que fue un gran cambio, conocí a grandes amigas, me divierto mucho con ellas, Dia y Kanan fueron mis primeras amigas y gracias a ellas pude ser más sociable- Veía como tenía una sonrisa nostálgica -En nuestro primer año de preparatoria nosotras 3 formamos el _Aquors_ original pero tuvimos ciertos problemas, al final termine tomando una beca para volver a estudiar al extranjero, al terminar mi segundo año decidí volver y me lleve con la sorpresa de que Uranohoshi, la escuela la cual asistimos cerraría por falta de estudiantes y es hay…-

-Donde Chika-san decidió crear un grupo de School Idols para salvar la escuela ¿Verdad?- La interrumpí sabiendo por dónde va la historia

-Exactamente, ella se a esmerado por evitar el cierre, quiere que todas brillemos junto con ella, realmente es alguien muy peculiar jeje- Puedo ver cómo se sonroja al hablar de ella, mis amigas me han dicho que soy muy densa para ver quién está enamorado o enamorada de mí, pero puedo ver cuando alguien está enamorado de alguien más, me sigo preguntando porque soy así jeje

-Ya veo, me recuerda mucho a mi en mis tiempos de School Idol, se que lograrán salvar la escuela, si quieren les puedo dar consejos-

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto con felicidad

-Si, de todas formas si cierran su escuela me quedaré sin trabajo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Voy a empezar a trabajar en Uranohoshi como maestra de ciencias biológicas y químicas-

-¡EEHHHHHH!- Parece que logré mi cometido, sorprenderla

-Bueno solamente hace falta que hable con la directora para firmar el contrato-

-¿Contrato?... Ahhh ahora recuerdo que había una nueva profesora que tenía que pasar conmigo para que firmara el contrato-

-¿Ehh? ¿Contigo?- Pregunté algo confundida

-Si, yo soy la nueva directora de Uranohoshi, mucho gusto "Kousaka-sensei"- Creo que ahora se invirtieron los papeles

-¡EEHHHHHH!

-Creo que ahora estamos a mano jeje-

.

.

.

 ** _Pov Rin_**

-¿Entonces te irás a ese pueblo?- Me preguntó mi futura esposa mientras que estaba tomando café

-Si, es una buena oportunidad para poder ayudar a jóvenes que tienen los mismos sueños que yo tuve cuando íbamos en Otonokizaka- Siempre tuve es ideología, ayudar a los que pueda y como pueda

-Se sentirá un poco solitaria nuestro departamento- Habíamos quedado con nuestros padres que queríamos empezar a independizarnos, cosa que le agradó mucho a ellos

-No te preocupes, cuando encuentre un lugar estable podrás venir conmigo- Dicho esto le di un fugaz beso en los labios, vi como se sonrojo salvajemente, me encanta veía así

-Bueno, es hora de irme, necesito parar con la directora el día de mañana (domingo) para firmar el contrato y ser la siguiente profesora de deportes-

-Antes de irte ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?-

-Es la escuela preparatoria femenina Uranohoshi- Vi como ser quedó pensativa, como tratando de recordar algo

-AAAHHHH- A veces maldigo tener un buen oído -En esa preparatoria hay un grupo de School Idol que se está dando a conocer- Su cara era de completa emoción, como se esperaba de alguien que sigue a las Idols desde pequeña

-¿E-Enserió?-

-Si, si no mal recuerdo se llama Aqours según su biografía tienen la misma meta que nosotras tuvimos en el pasado-

-¿Meta?-

-Si, salvar su escuela que está a punto de fusionarse con una de la ciudad- Wow, no pensé que hubiera otro grupo que tuviera esas metas

-Y también dicen que son grandes fans de _µ's_ que nosotras fuimos su inspiración-

-Ya veo, me alegra que….. WAAAAA se me hace tarde perderé el tren- Agarró mi maleta y mi saco -Nos vemos Kayochiin-

-Que te vaya bien- Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar, estoy segura que cuando me vean tendrán mil preguntas para mí jeje

.

.

.

 ** _Pov Honoka_**

Son alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, y otra vez tenía a las pequeñas intrusas en mi sala

-Honoka-san ¿Qué consejo nos darías para mejorar?- Preguntó Chika-san emocionada, mucho diría yo

-Etto… primero antes que todo debe haber confianza entre ustedes, sin ello prácticamente no serían un grupo, segundo no se sobrepasen en los entrenamientos, en especial tu Chika-san- Dije eso señalandola

-¿Porque yo?- Preguntó curiosa

-Si te soy sincera te pareces mucho a mi, y se que puedes llegar al extremo de haces sobrepasar tus límites, si haces eso ten por seguro que tus amigas se preocuparan mucho si a mitad de una presentación te terminas desmayando- You-san y Riko-san tenían miradas de preocupación no será que...

-Bueno, todavía no llego a tales extremos pero lo tendré en mente- Aunque muestre esa sincera sonrisa las mirada de esas dos me tienen preocupada, bueno, confiaré en ella

-Espero y lo cumplas, prosiguiendo en tercer lugar deben repartirse el trabajo entre todas, no dejen que unas carguen con más responsabilidades y por último y no menos importante…. Diviértanse-

-¿Divertirnos?- Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Si se divierten haciendo esto tengan por seguro que podrán llegar muy alto- Les dedique una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Honoka-san…. Por cierto Chika, no habrás estado entrenando a escondidas ¿Verdad?- Kanan-san tenía una mirada muy afilada dirigida a Chika-san

-No, como crees yo no haría eso- Miente, estoy 100% segura que miente -Pero gracias por preocuparte Kanan-chan- Su sonrisa es muy bella si soy sincera, me recuerda mucho a mi en el pasado, al mirar a las demás note algo que me dio mucha gracia, todas, absolutamente todas estaban sonrojadas y tenían una expresión de nervios y emoción mezcladas

-Chicas que les pasó ¿Les dio fiebre?- _"Chika-san eres muy densa"_

 _(N/A: Ahora imagínense un letrero donde señala a Honoka y en ese letrero dice "Tu también lo eres")_

Después de esa escena peculiar les invite a cenar y ellas aceptaron con gusto, fue muy animado, hablaron de como se firmó el grupo, las dificultades que están teniendo y cosas por el estilo, incluso me mostraron el Pv de si último Live ** _(_** _N/A: El de My Tonight perdonen si me equivoco :'v_ ) e incluso el que hicieron en su escuela ese mismo día, sin lugar a dudas llegarán muy alto

Como ya estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya a sus hogares, en la salida todas se estaban despidiendo de mi y poco a poco ser fueron dejando solo a la directora y a mi

-Por cierto ser me olvidaba decirle algo Honoka-san-

-¿Qué es Mari-san?- Pregunté

-Mañana debe ir a la escuela para firmar el contrato, aparte que hay otra maestra nueva que quiere trabajar en el área de deportes- Con solo decir deportes se me vino a la cabeza alguien en particular, pero hay millones de personas deportistas, no creo que…..

-¿H-HONOKA-CHAN?- Enserio que maldigo mi suerte en estos momentos

-H-Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos… Rin-chan-

 _"Creo que no podría empeorar ¿O si?"_

* * *

Poco a poco llegaran las demás musas, y si se lo preguntan si hay un ChikaxHarem, la razón es por qué en otros fic luego se queda sola la pobre y debo admitir que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Eso es todo, si tienen dudas o sugerencias pueden decirme sin miedo, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos por qué ya no aguanto la luz *se muere*


	4. Chapter 4

**Felices fiestas a todos ustedes, vengo a darles este capitulo por fin de año, al final dire algunas cosas, asi que disfruten del capitulo y nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Pov Honoka_**

Si tuviera que describir la situación actual sería muy tensa, no pensé que me encontraría con alguna de ellas tan rápido, por suerte no fue con Eli o Maki

-¿C-Como has estado?- Pregunté con algo de nervioso

-Antes que nada, ¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste que regresaste a Japón?- El tono de Rin-chan es muy duro

En estos momentos estamos dentro de mi casa, le invite una taza de té y nos dispusimos a platicar

-Lo siento- Dije en un tono arrepentido -Pero me había enterado que Eli y Maki me odiaban por abandonarlas, así que no quería verlas, al menos no por ahora-

-Ciertamente ellas dos te odian pero esa razón no es del todo cierto- Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa -Te odian por no confiarnos tus problemas, nosotras prometimos ayudarnos cuando tuviéramos problemas, pero tú rompiste esa promesa por eso te odian-

-¿E-Entonces es por eso que me odian?-

-Si, si hablas con ellas y te disculpas pueden que te perdonen- Sonreí aliviada, parece que hay una solución que no nos lleve a… -Pero antes de eso puede que te golpeen-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- Grite por esa información y Rin solamente río por mi reacción

-Bienvenida a casa Honoka-chan- Ahora ella era la que me mostraba una sonrisa muy reconfortante

-He vuelto- Dije ya un poco calmada y devolviéndole una sonrisa

Después de eso nos dispusimos a platicar sobre lo que nos pasó en estos últimos 8 años, me sorprende que las chicas hayan quedado en la misma universidad y se hayan graduado al mismo tiempo, yo le platiqué como me fue en Inglaterra, los viajes por el mundo que tuve y las grandes amigas que hice, pero ese tema que me ha estado atormentando por 6 malditos años lo omití

-Honoka-chan ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Me preguntó mi amiga felina que por cierto debo decir que los años le hicieron bien, tiene el cabello largo y su cuerpo se desarrolló muy bien

-Si, ¿Cual es esa pregunta?-

-¿Exactamente qué te sucedió en Inglaterra?- Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida ya que abrió los ojos como platos

-¿A-A que te r-refieres?- Le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo cosa que no funcionó

-Tu rostro no irradia la misma alegría que hace 8 años, te sucedió algo ¿Verdad?, Por favor Honoka-chan, confía en mí- Su rostro mostraba esa preocupación que tenían mis amigas de Inglaterra en ese momento, me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que mis amigas tuvieran esas miradas otra vez, pensé un rato si decirme o no pero al final me resigné

-De acuerdo Rin pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie más hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ¿De acuerdo?- Y así procedí a quitarme mis guantes, a quitarme mi camisa, mis pantalones y mis vendas que traigo por debajo de la ropa, ante una Rin que al principio estaba confundida pero después se puso muy roja y apartó bruscamente la mirada sin no siquiera mirar las vendas

-¿Q-QUE HACES?-

-Pues, me quitó la ropa, que tiene de malo, ya nos habíamos visto desnudas antes ¿Recuerdas?- Le dije confundida por su actitud

-Si pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora no pue….- Sus palabras pararon por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver mi cuerpo solamente con mi sostén y mis pantis

-Eso es lo que e estado escondiendo por 6 años- Realmente no quiero recordar eso pero no puedo simplemente seguir huyendo, tengo que afrontarlo y superarlo

-….-

-¿Rin-chan?- Su expresión en esos momentos es de total shock -¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?- Parece que por fin reaccionó ya que parpadeo varias veces

-¿Q-Que diablos paso?- Pregunto de una manera algo nerviosa

-Realmente me duele recordarlo, así que por favor escucha atentamente…-

Mientras más hablaba, el rostro de Rin cambiaba constantemente, generalmente era de tristeza y mucho enojo, y cuando termine de contar mi historia lágrimas empezaron a bajar de mis ojos, y rápidamente mi amiga corrió a abrazarme

-Honoka-chan, no te preocupes, estoy aquí-

-L-Lo siento Rin, n-no p-puedo evitarlo- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas seguían bajando de mis ojos

-No pensé que hayas experimentado esa clase de experiencia, realmente lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, al fin y acabo nada de esto fue culpa de ustedes-

Le dije mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza, nos quedamos así un pequeño rato hasta que algo se me cruzo por la cabeza

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde vivirás?- Le dije un poco calmada, ya que no sabía dónde se hospedaria

-Bueno, no tenía pensado donde, iba a buscar una posada jeje-

-Si no te molesta puedes vivir conmigo, la casa es grande y hay muchas habitaciones-

-Esto no es una casa es una mansión- Me dijo con un gesto algo cómico y no pude evitar reírme

-Bueno, ¿aceptas o no?-

-De acuerdo, así te podré ayudarte cuando lo necesites- Ante lo dicho solo sonreí

-De acuerdo, entonces te enseñaré tu habitación- Ella solo asintió y la lleve a su habitación, la casa está compuesta de 2 pisos, en el primero está la cocina, el comedor, un baño, una sala, el garaje y una sala de entrenamiento totalmente equipado y en el segundo piso hay 6 habitaciones y en cada habitación tiene su propio baño y un balcón que da hacia la calle

-Bueno aquí será tu habitación, mañana tenemos que ir con Mari-san a firmar nuestros contratos-

-¿Mari?-

-Si, así se llama la directora, por el momento toma un baño, después te llamaré para cenar- Dicho esto me fui a la cocina a preparar algo ligero, después de pensar un rato decidí preparar pechuga de pollo con salsa de mandarina y verduras, solo espero que le guste jeje

-Bueno creo que debería….- Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonido particular, era mi celular que estaba sonando

-Qué extraño, solamente mis amigas (de Londres) deberían tener mi número- Al revisar el número ví que era un teléfono público, pero es la primera vez que veo ese LADA (el LADA es por decirlo así, el país donde pertenece ese número por ejemplo +52 es de México), bueno no es raro recibir llamadas de números equivocados del mismo país ¿Pero de otros?

-¿Moshi Moshi?-

-….-

Nada, solo se escuchaba el viento, por alguna razón todo esto me dio mala espina, cuando iba a collar escuché una respiración, todo esto ya parece una película de terror y me estaba asustando

-... _I found You_ \- Y la llamada se cortó

-…..-

Decir que estaba asustada es poco, estoy aterrada, solo hay alguien quién me diría eso, pude reconocer su voz su nauseabunda y horrible voz, de repente fuertes dolores empezaron a llegar a esa partes del cuerpo por lo que solo casi al suelo

-Honoka-chan ya terminé de ba… ¡¿HONOKA-CHAN?!-

Pude ver cómo Rin rápidamente se acercó a mí y me sentó en un sofá cercano mientras me miraba muy preocupada y yo estaba haciendo muecas de dolor, aunque éstas muecas no se comparan a las de los primeros días

-L-Lo siento Rin, pero ¿Puedes darme mis pastillas para el dolor? Están en la mesa del comedor- Le dije tratando de hacer una sonrisa aunque era una que reflejaba dolor, como se esperaba de una deportista rápidamente fue al comedor y en un santiamén regreso con el frasco y con un vaso de agua, rápidamente me tomé la pastilla y el vaso en un santiamén dejo de tener agua

-Rin, siento que hayas visto este feo episodio- Dije mientras el dolor poco a poco disminuía

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASO?!- Puedo notar como está demasiado exaltada

-No te preocupes algunas veces me pasa- En parte es verdad pero no quiero preocuparla con lo de hace rato, y si en verdad era ella entonces yo debo resolverlo

-¿Pero estás bien?- Lo dijo ya un poco calmada

-Si, ahora vamos a cenar que después de esto ya me entró algo de hambre jeje-

Puedo decir que la cena fue de lo más normal, por suerte Rin no pregunto más a fondo de lo de hace rato, su cara al probar por primera vez esta comida no tenía precio, entre plásticas y anécdotas eran casi las 11 de la noche, me di un baño rápido, me puse vendas nuevas, me puse el pijama y me dispuse a dormir, solamente quiero descansar….

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Por favor…. no más-_

 _-…-_

 _-Por favor…. perdóname-_

 _-...-_

 _-N-No…No…..No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

.

.

.

 ** _Presente_**

-…...- Rápidamente salte de mi cama y al caer al suelo me di cuenta que estaba en mi nueva casa, en la ciudad de Numazu, esa horrible pesadilla ya no la había tenido desde hace 2 años, pero ahora era más intensa, al mirar la hora ví que eran las 10 de la mañana, recobre mi compostura y salí a la cocina, si lo que me dijo Rin es correcto entonces ella salió a correr desde las 6 de la mañana, generalmente yo también corro a esa hora pero creo que la pesadilla fue más fuerte que yo, sin más me puse un pantalón verde agua, una camisa azul celeste con mangas largas y unos zapatos negros, baje a la cocina y prepare unos sándwiches de jamón con queso amarillo derretido, unos minutos después escuché abrir la puerta, era Rin que me saludó y rápidamente subió a darse un baño, al terminar bajo cambiada, ya que ayer le dije que iríamos a un pequeño parque donde veíamos a Mari-san, su ropa constaba de un vestido de una pieza color amarillo y unos zapatos negros con tacón de no más de 10 cm, no hablamos mucho durante el desayuno, al terminar nos preparamos, lavamos los platos y salimos hacia el parque

Ya estando a medio camino Rin debido hablar

-Honoka-chan, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sepan que estás aquí?- Por la forma en que lo dice me imagino a que se refiere

-Si se puede quisiera hablar con ellas pero necesitaría ser en una fecha específica, y vamos a estar algo ocupadas no solo con el trabajo- Dije recordando la promesa que le hice a las chicas de Aqours de ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda y sé que también le pedirán ayuda a Rin

-Bueno, solo espero que sea pronto- Platicamos otro poco de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al parque, al adentrarnos nos topamos rápidamente con ella

- _Good_ , veo que llegaron a tiempo- Dijo Mari-hablando combinando el inglés con el japonés

-Oye…. ¿Tu no eres la chica que estaba con Honoka-chan cuando llegue?-

-Si soy yo, mi nombre es Ohara Mari y soy la directora de Uranohoshi, mucho gusto Hoshizora-sensei- La reacción de Rin fue de lo más cómico posible, tanto que tardamos un rato de parar de reír tanto Mari-san como yo, ya una vez calmadas ella nos explico la situación que está pasando la escuela y como quieren salvarla

-Por mí no hay problema, ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- Fue la respuesta de Rin

-Y como yo ya había dicho también pondré de mi parte- Dije haciendo una sonrisa lo más sincera posible

-Entonces si no hay quejas firmen estos papeles- Saco un maletín de debajo de la mesa y al abrirlo nos dio los contratos, terminado de leer las dos lo firmamos, al dárselos hizo una gran sonrisa y nos miró muy felices

 _Bienvenidas a Uranohoshi Kousaka-sensei… Hoshizora-sensei_

* * *

 **Bien, como decía arriba les deseo un feliz inicio de año, espero que nunca les pase nada y que puedan ser felices este año que viene, este capitulo quedo algo corto pero si me extendía más seguramente haria spoiler de muchas cosas asi que asi lo deje, aparte deque este es mi regalo de fin de año :), y si se preguntan porque me atrase, fue por el simple hecho de que me volvi a enfermar pero ahora del estomago, tanto que de tanto ir al baño baje 4 kilos (pesaba 68 ahora peso 64) y sigo bajando, pero bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que sera a finales de Enero (mas o menos, necesito resolver algunos problemas de la escuela, mas aparte que es mi ultimo semestre de prepa), sin mas me despido adios * _Se va a dormir_ ***


End file.
